


【冬叉】謊言只不過是人生的必經之路（童年AU）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>孩子們的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

One bright day in the middle of the night,

Two dead boys got up to fight.

Back-to-back they faced each other,

Drew their swords, and shot each other.

A deaf policeman heard the noise,

Came and killed those two dead boys.

If you don’t believe this lie is true,

Ask the blind man, because he saw it too.

 

那一年他也不過才十一歲。

那時候的詹姆士沒有朋友，自從住在他附近的史蒂夫搬離這座城市之後，他不管是上學還是放學後的自由時間，都是孤單的一個小影子，沒有人要跟他搭話，且常常都是視他像隱形一樣。除了自己手上的玩偶以外，詹姆士的身邊沒有任何一個夥伴可以陪他玩。

從前會有個像管家婆一樣的史蒂夫，總是說著「巴基，那很危險！」或是「我們不應該這樣做。」等等，不過儘管史蒂夫表現得像個好孩子，經過巴基的半說服半拉扯之下，最後他們還是會一起去做些傻事，例如之前由史蒂夫引校長弗瑞的注意，好讓巴基可以把顏料弄在他光禿禿的腦袋上，還有偷偷的用釣竿勾看看音樂老師考森先生的頭髮，試試那到底是不是假髮。

他們之前還有非常多的冒險，挨罵或是被懲罰的事也沒少過，但不管是歡笑得還是悲傷的，每一天都過的充實。不過那都已經成為回憶，現在史蒂夫已經沒辦法再跟他一起玩了，那些歡笑也只剩下殘影，只留在詹姆士的腦海中。

坐在操場上大樹下一顆石頭上，詹姆士依舊感覺到無比無聊，而且還有些煩躁，因為不只是好朋友的離去，最近他的巴基熊還不見了，而詹姆士又不知道該找誰幫忙。那隻小熊是史蒂夫的媽媽做給詹姆士的，它帶著眼罩穿著藍色衣服，當作史蒂夫他們搬家前臨行前的禮物。

再加上他一點都不想要回家，因為家裡頭爸爸最近找不到工作又老是喝酒，發脾氣就開始摔東西，媽媽則是不停的在哭，詹姆士都有些擔心她會不會哭瞎了眼睛，但還是不想回到那個悲傷的家裡。

正當他對著一隻貓咪互望，這樣持續了好一會兒之後，他聽見遠處傳來一個微弱的吵雜聲，反正也沒有事情可以做，他想乾脆去找尋聲音的來源，就當作是冒險！接著他從石頭上站起來，貓咪被這個舉動嚇了一跳，一溜煙就跑不見了。

詹姆士循著聲音走往學校，他選擇走到建築物的旁邊，由樹跟鑲著磁磚的牆壁形成一個灰暗的小路前，那條小路進去後拐兩個彎，走廊的盡頭連接著一樓自然的教室，再過去便是建築物後面的一段小路，末端是被鎖起來的鐵柵欄。不過那條小路通常沒有人走，因為那裡總是有著恐怖的鬼故事流傳在學校裡。

「別來煩我！」他聽見一個男孩的聲音，還有其他人的笑聲，聽起來像是學校裡的壞孩子克拉克那些人，他們老是會欺負一些比較瘦小的孩子，以前史蒂夫因為身材比同年齡的男孩矮小，身體又十分虛弱，常常也是這些人嘲笑跟愚弄的對象。有一次甚至被勒索了午餐錢，直到詹姆士揍了他們幾次，才終於不再敢來欺負史蒂夫。

沿著牆壁再向前走是一個轉角，詹姆士躲在那邊偷偷伸出自己的小腦袋，果真看見克拉克那群人，他們以最強壯的克拉克為首，總共三個強壯的孩子正圍著另外一個瘦小的黑髮男孩。他們常常會把欺負的對象帶到這個學校最陰暗的地方，不只可以躲過老師，還可以嚇嚇被欺負的孩子，這同時也是其他孩子不敢隨便經過這個地方的原因之一。

詹姆士記得那個黑色頭髮的孩子，好像是叫作朗姆洛，應該是隔壁班的人，看起來比史蒂夫還要瘦弱，總是穿著有些破舊或過大的髒衣服，頂著一頭亂糟糟的頭髮，以及有些髒兮兮的身體，平時上課常常會缺席，不是突然請假或乾脆翹課，總之詹姆士對這孩子的印象僅有匆匆一瞥，還有據說他媽媽自殺的事情。

「你最好把你偷的錢還來。」克拉克對著男孩說著，後面幾個孩子還作勢的用手掌抹著拳，但是叫作朗姆洛的男孩眼中卻沒有絲毫恐懼，反而仰起頭瞪向比他高出一個頭的克拉克。

「我沒有偷錢，而且你也沒有證據。」他不甘示弱的回著，但是克拉克卻從鼻子裡發出恥笑般的聲音，「你在說謊，迪恩看到你趁所有人不在的時候回教室，瑞秋回來就發現她的錢不見了，你說不是你是誰？」克拉克伸手扯著朗姆洛的衣領，把他拖到自己的正前方，其他兩個男孩也靠得更過來。

儘管詹姆士發現朗姆洛的手緊竄著自己的短褲，左手的拳頭不斷的在微微顫抖著，不過他仍舊沒有表現出害怕的樣子，「就算是我偷的，也不歸你！」他對著克拉克露出不屑的笑容，接著突然一拳打在克拉克的臉上，讓對方吃痛得鬆了手，然後再快速的轉過身往旁邊麥可的鼻子上揍，可是卻被另外一邊衝上來的迪恩給撞在地上。

腦袋撞到圍住後山的牆壁上，朗姆洛一瞬間感到頭昏腦脹，他努力的想要站起來，而剛四肢並用的撐起身體，卻被克拉克一腳踹在腹部上，差點連午餐都嘔了出來，只能無力的又再次倒下，咬著牙準備忍受接下來的一陣痛揍。

可是這時候卻飛來一顆石頭，讓被打中的克拉克停下了手，他下意識的轉過頭，卻發現只有站在他右邊的麥可，不解的看著自己，他想著是不是自己的錯覺，可是將視線回到朗姆洛身上的時候，又一顆石頭被丟了過來，這次還比前一顆大些，而且力道不小。

「你造反是不是！」克拉克掄起拳頭對著麥可大吼，可是後者拼命的搖著手，「我沒有啊！我什麼都沒做啊！」無辜的麥可連忙澄清著，但是石頭丟來的方向，克拉克除了麥可外一個人影都沒看到。

不過在他們還沒爭吵完，也沒有找出到底是誰之前，朗姆洛就爬了起來，彎著腰一手推開克拉克，再用頭去撞麥可的肚子，為自己開出了一條路後，拔腿就拼命似的跑了起來。

克拉克他們叫喊的聲音傳來，朗姆洛完全沒有回頭去看，只是甩上書包抱著腹部往前衝，經過轉角的時候，他看見了一個棕髮的孩子站在那裡，幸好他反應夠快而順利繞了過去沒撞上，不過在那瞬間他們對上了眼睛，朗姆洛望進了詹姆士的眼睛，同時也沒錯過看見了對方欣喜的眼神。

「該死的。」他在心裡頭暗自罵著，但克拉克的聲音還在接近，所以他繼續賣力的往校門跑，詹姆士則是也跟在他的後面，一起穿過了操場跟校門。

他們不斷的跑，就連追上來的聲音都完全遠去，朗姆洛都沒有想要停止的意思，而詹姆士也就一直跟著他，跑到了城市比較混亂的一帶，雖然詹姆士的家也是有些破舊，可是這個區域卻更加的貧困，是出了名的貧民區。他記得母親總是告誡自己不要隨意接近這裡，不過朗姆洛好像非常熟悉這一帶，在無數條的小巷子裡竄來竄去，好幾次都差點讓詹姆士跟丟了他。

直到最後朗姆洛實在跑不動，在一個髒亂的巷子裡停下，彎著腰大口喘著氣，深呼吸了好幾次後，他才終於能直起身體，但是在他正準備要回家的時候，卻正好跟終於趕上他的詹姆士面對面，「你怎麼這麼會跑？」詹姆士對著眼前露出驚恐表情的人笑著。

眼前的男孩似乎完全不感謝自己救了他，還露出非常生氣的表情，這讓詹姆士感到有些不高興，但是他心裡頭還是想跟這個男孩說話，「不要跟過來！」在詹姆士往前想要在靠近朗姆洛的時候，對方卻咬牙切齒的說著，然後轉過身就又跑走了。

詹姆士還有些愣愣的，完全不理解朗姆洛的行為，他有些悶悶的想，難道是因為自己的手臂嗎？那是在史蒂夫離開後，他遇到的一場車禍，害自己的手臂被鋸掉了，只能換一個金屬做的手臂，有時候他還會被一些孩子懼怕，那次的意外甚至讓他的記憶力變得不是很好。

他有些難過的垂著肩離開這裡，不過詹姆士並不是一個輕易放棄的人，他越想越覺得不能就這樣結束，雖然也不曉得為何這個男孩會引起他的注意，但是到了第二天的時候，他在鐘響沒多久就跑了出來，埋伏同樣也是為了躲避克拉克他們而盡早溜出來的朗姆洛。

「嘿！你叫朗姆洛對不對？」面對在校門口埋伏的詹姆士，朗姆洛卻連看都沒有看一眼，從他旁邊就走過去，但是詹姆士沒有氣餒，反而是跟在朗姆洛的後面，對著他的後腦勺開始說話，誰知道詹姆士一開口，對方就加快腳步更快的往前走。

「你為什麼都不理我？」詹姆士在後面委屈的說著，通常他用這個語氣的時候，他的父母或史蒂夫對他都沒輒，「我救了你耶！你都是這樣對救命恩人的嗎？」前面的男孩還是不理會自己，詹姆士就繼續的叨叨絮絮，一下子抱怨朗姆洛忘恩負義，一下子又說前幾天看到一隻花貓很可愛，然後又開始問朗姆洛的名字。

朗姆洛從頭到尾一句話都沒有說，只是默默的繼續走著，回到昨天那個街區，他又繞了附近的巷子好幾次，但這次詹姆士似乎鐵了心就是要跟著他，天色已經漸漸的變成紅色的，實在沒辦法他也只好往家的方向走。

在他踏上門口破舊的階梯時，詹姆士還是站在他的後面，朗姆洛咬了咬牙，手裡緊抓著家門的鑰匙，他慢慢的把鑰匙插進門鎖，就在轉開門的時候他終於開口，「不要再跟著我了，你不准進來。」他背對著身後的詹姆士說著，接著就迅速的打開門鑽進去，碰的一聲把窮追不捨的男孩關在外頭。

詹姆士不開心的噘起嘴，卻仍然不打算離開，於是開始繞著朗姆洛的房子轉。這棟房子比自己家的小，也看起來比較破舊，他從滿是灰塵的窗戶看見客廳，裡面全都是亂七八糟的東西，酒瓶一大堆都放在破沙發旁，電視機前的小桌上全是比薩盒跟其他外賣食物的盒子和殘渣，菸灰缸幾乎被香菸給插滿，根本看不出一絲縫隙。

他又往後面走去，剛好從一扇小窗戶看見走進來的朗姆洛，對方似乎沒發現自己，書包一甩在地上就跳上他的床躺著，床上的被子跟床單都看起來很破舊，還有非常多縫縫補補的痕跡，而朗姆洛的房間看起來非常小，除了地板上堆著不少雜亂的小東西，剩下的只有一張小床、幾乎要站不穩的瘸腿書桌，跟門板快要掉下來的小衣櫃。

朗姆洛盯著掉漆的牆上，美國隊長拿著盾牌英勇模樣的破爛海報，安靜的躺了一會兒，接著似乎是想起了什麼，便不甘願的從床上爬起來，準備從自己的書包裡拿東西，而就在他起身之後，就跟攀在窗沿的詹姆士再次對上了眼。

他先是被嚇得往後退了一步，不過隨後又換上生氣的表情，「走．開！」他張大著嘴用口形說著，纖細的雙手用力的揮舞著，可是這對詹姆士沒造成任何威嚇的作用，在他看來那比史蒂夫笑著「請」自己不要把蜘蛛放到他頭上的笑容，不知道效果低了幾百倍。

「不要。」他一邊也用口形說著一邊搖頭，然後看著男孩氣得跳腳的模樣，讓詹姆士覺得有些好玩，而朗姆洛則是焦躁的在房間裡僅有的小空間踱踱步，根本不知道要拿對方怎麼辦，懊惱的發出陣陣低吼，而窗外的罪魁禍首倒是看得愉快。

最後朗姆洛還是嘆了一口氣，走到窗戶前面，把卡了不少髒東西的窗戶用力的向上推開，「你到底想要幹嘛？」他不耐煩的瞪著趴在窗沿上的詹姆士，不過後者卻眨眨眼睛，露出了猶豫的表情。

因為老實說詹姆士也不知道答案，但是他馬上就動腦袋想，難得有個孩子願意理他了，他可不打算放過這次機會，「陪我去找我的巴基熊，」他最後想起自己以前僅剩的玩伴，「我把它掉在施密特家了。」他最後這樣說道。

聽見是施密特家，朗姆洛瞬間臉都黑了，那是他們孩子間口耳相傳的恐怖房子，雖然很大但是沒有人敢進去，大家都說那裡有很可怕的幽靈，進去的人都不會再出來，通通都會被幽靈帶走。

他很想要拒絕詹姆士的提議，可是詹姆士似乎發現了朗姆洛的意圖，用非常哀怨的眼神看著他，而這時候朗姆洛聽見了大門被關上的聲音，是他名義上的父親回來了，他不安的握了握拳頭，然後終於下定了決心，「好吧，我就跟你去一次，找什麼該死的笨熊。」

「好孩子不可以說髒話。」雖然學著史蒂夫講話得語氣，但是見到朗姆洛終於點頭同意，詹姆士高興的都要跳起來，他露出一個大大的笑容，這是他近期最開心的一次了，「我們明天放學就去！不可以跑掉喔！」他伸出自己完好的右手，暗示要跟朗姆洛用小指打勾勾。

「好啦好啦！」朗姆洛緊張的回頭看了看自己的房門，隨便的勾了一下之後，朗姆洛就快速的把詹姆士的手推出去，然後盡可能安靜的關上窗戶。

被揮手趕走詹姆士仍舊開心的笑著，他在窗外對著朗姆洛揮揮手，而後者先是轉頭看了看後面，然後也不甘願的揮了手，接著就跑到床上窩在棉被裡，想要假裝自己在睡覺的模樣。

而詹姆士也就蹦蹦跳跳，離開了朗姆洛的家，期待著明天的到來。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二天

施密特的房子出了名的詭異，它不只是一棟孤獨的破房子，它位在學校附近的一塊空地，附近的其他住宅幾乎沒什麼人住，不知道是因為害怕而搬走了，還是根本沒有人要買那塊地區的房子。

有些傳聞說那裡曾經住著一戶雜貨店的人家，卻在一夜之間所有人都被殘忍的殺害，家裡沒有一個人生還，而兇手至今都沒有被抓到。這樣的故事有時會被父母拿來改編，在孩子睡前的時候告誡他們，千萬不要在晚上不睡覺亂跑，因為會有壞人把他們都殺掉。

「我有一次經過，有聽到很恐怖的尖叫聲喔！」

「我有看到怪怪的人影在裡面！」

「有個穿著紅色衣服的大姊姊在裡面」

而在孩子之間不斷的口耳相傳，舉凡各種奇怪的聲音或是恐怖的影子，只要是他們能想像出來的，又或是真的看到的，全都混在那些話語之中，沒有多少人能辨認出真假，更不用說是判斷能力尚未成熟的孩子們，有時他們連自己說的話都不確定。

可是又有的時候，也只不過是大人們沒有接收到，孩子真正想要傳達的訊息？事實到底是什麼常常被忽略，在乎的變成被扭曲的語言，恐懼開始蔓延而不發收拾，但與其說這是件壞事，倒不如來談談人的本能。

那個地方不好、那個地方感覺怪怪的，不論是孩童或是成人，常常都能夠察覺的感覺，在一些情況下這是人的天性，它能幫我們避開危險，通常擁有警覺性的生物在大自然中是比較能夠生存的，然而違反天性的事情，人們也是常常能夠表現出來，而這到底是好是壞？

至少朗姆洛是不開心的，他一點都不喜歡那棟房子，連走到那附近他都不是很願意。他自認不是個膽小的人，可是那裡毛骨悚然的讓他下意識就知道要避開，但是卻有個煩人的傢伙，糾纏著要他一腳踏進危險。

他越想越覺得有些生氣，前面老師在宣導放學要盡快回家，最近出現孩童的誘拐犯也還沒有被抓到，希望大家要注意安全要結伴同行等等，朗姆洛只是半聽半恍神，想著反正自己也沒有什麼朋友，要是真的出事家裡的老頭也不會在乎，頂多覺得少了筆錢要花而開心吧。

時間滴滴答答的流過，朗姆洛發現他極少的不想要下課，可是嚇得他心臟都要跳出來的鐘聲，仍迴盪在校園的每一處角落。其他人的歡呼聲陸續傳來，奔跑和尖叫此起彼落，朗姆洛只好不甘願得揹起書包，穿過教室裡衝出來的孩子，終於看見了在校門口等著的詹姆士。

像個小大人一樣的嘆了口氣，朗姆洛攥緊了自己書包的背帶，朝看起來像隻興奮的小狗一樣的人走去，「走吧……」經過詹姆士的時候，朗姆洛在嘴裡頭低聲的念著，也沒有多看笑嘻嘻的詹姆士，只是自顧自的往前繼續走著。

一路上詹姆士又開始不斷的講話，朗姆洛都只是嗯嗯哼哼幾聲，僅管他有些巴不得這吵死人的傢伙閉嘴，卻沒有真的去制止他，不是因為他不行，而是很久沒有這麼的「熱鬧」了。

通常他在學校的時候，會有人跟他說話多半都不是好聽的，舉凡被傷害或被威脅的，朗姆洛通通都聽過，偶而也會有不清楚狀況的孩子，但沒多久也會因為聽到不好的流言蜚語，甚至是因此連帶被欺負的，最後都會丟下他離去。

班導師皮爾斯偶而會關心他，不過那也只是一些客套的問候，或是因為哪個富家的孩子被自己揍了一頓，跑去哭爹喊娘要報復。況且又有誰會花時間在他這個小野種身上？

可是這個陌生的棕髮孩子卻纏著他，好像他不是那個打架偷東西的壞小孩，又不停的在跟自己說話，甚至還故意提到朗姆洛喜歡的東西，「你也喜歡美國隊長嗎？他真的很酷！我跟史蒂夫都喜歡，考森先生還說史蒂夫長得很像美國隊長。」詹姆士跑到朗姆洛的旁邊，在他耳邊興奮的說著。

已經接近了施密特房子的附近，路上的行人都消失了身影，四周變得有些靜悄悄的，遠處班森家那隻狗吠的聲音都聽得一清二楚，朗姆洛放慢的腳步，舔了舔有些乾澀的嘴唇，「是啊，他是個英雄。」這是他第一次對著詹姆士開口。

詹姆士的眼睛頓時變得閃閃發光，但是朗姆洛沒打算多理會，「但世界上不會有那種人存在。」他只是淡淡的說了這句話，因為他從很久以前就明白，美國隊長這樣正義的男人，只會存在漫畫裡頭教訓壞人，要是真有著這樣的人，那為什麼還會有壞人作亂？為什麼當人們需要幫助的時候，往往只得到一個不屑，甚至是一口口水？

他曾經也希望自己能成為像美國隊長一樣的人，英勇的帶著夥伴們面對邪惡，就如同他也有想要成為如同父親一樣強壯的男人，可是幻想終究只是幻想，美國隊長並不是真實的，自己的父親也只不過是個殘暴的垃圾酒鬼。

「我知道啊！」詹姆士並沒有因此而沉默，「那只要我們不成為壞人就好啦！」他停下了腳步，對前方的朗姆洛天真的說著，卻只得到後者也站住了腳，轉過頭對他皺著眉，露出了一個疑惑的表情。

「你在說什麼啊？」朗姆洛一臉認真的問著詹姆士，好像他說了一個非常深澳的問題，又或者是一種外星的語言，讓朗姆洛完全不能理解。

「我也不知道，是媽媽跟我這樣說的。」詹姆士聳聳自己的肩膀，他記得他也問過媽媽，「美國隊長是不是不存在」這件事，而他的母親就是這樣回答他，詹姆士也說過不懂這句話的意思，但巴恩斯夫人只是摸摸他的頭，說他長大就會明白了。

「什麼啊……」朗姆洛不滿的咕噥著，然後繼續的往施密特家的方向走，他已經可以看見那棟房子的輪廓了，然而他卻發現了一些怪怪的地方，讓他只好再一次不耐煩的停下。

「你到底還去不去？」對著正盯著前方放空的男孩，朗姆洛有些煩躁的問著，而後者似乎沒有聽見朗姆洛的話，只是睜著大眼看向施密特家的方向，身體完全沒有再動的樣子，直到朗姆洛不安的又喊了他一次，詹姆士才像突然驚醒過來一樣，有些不好意思的笑笑。

「沒事沒事，只是突然感覺有點熱。」他完全不記得剛剛自己發呆的事情，只有一些突然感覺到暖暖的，然後他發現朗姆洛似乎是在等自己，於是他開心的往前小跑步了一段，確定詹姆士跟自己並行之後，朗姆洛果然才開始往前走。

「你為什麼不告訴我你的名字？」詹姆士轉頭問著盯著地面走的朗姆洛，後者瞥了他一眼，「你不是已經知道我姓什麼了。」眼睛並沒有看著詹姆士，他惡名昭彰到別班的人也知道了，朗姆洛在心裡頭暗自的想著，依舊頭低低的走著。

「那不一樣，我不知道你的全名。」棕髮的孩子發現對方開始理會自己，而且還開始願意對話，他也就繼續窮追不捨的說著，他已經問過很好幾次了，可是朗姆洛都不願意講，他還想朗姆洛是不是被取了很奇怪的名字，但是不論如何他想自己都會努力忍住，不會取笑朗姆洛。

朗姆洛抬起一邊的眉毛，然後嘴角上揚的哼哼幾聲，「你也沒有告訴我你的，我幹嘛要跟你講？」他聽起來就像個欠揍的小混混，但是詹姆士卻恍然大悟，發現到原來自己還沒有自我介紹，他再次為自己的記憶力感到困擾。

「詹姆士．巴恩斯。」他用宏亮的聲音說出自己的名字，同時伸出自己的小手，表達想要跟朗姆洛握手，這是他覺得比較有禮貌的方式，可是朗姆洛似乎沒有明白，「喔，很好啊。」他只有這樣淡淡的回應，並假裝沒看到詹姆士的那隻手。

「你的呢？」詹姆士問道，可是朗姆洛無視他的話，指著前方約幾公尺的不遠處，已經可以看見破爛紅色屋頂的房子，「看，我們就快到了。」他冷淡的說著，努力隱藏住已經開始緊張的感覺，他甚至可以聽見自己心臟蹦蹦跳的聲音了。

「這不公平，你不能轉移話題！」另外一個孩子似乎絲毫沒有警戒感，還在執著於朗姆洛的名字，後者簡直想要揍詹姆士一頓，說要來的人是他，吵吵鬧鬧的也是他，但是不得安寧又滿肚子不安的卻是自己，朗姆洛再一次的嘆氣，快要把今天嘆氣的使用限額用光了。

「我又沒有說我要告訴你，」他壓抑住身體的顫抖，藉著跟詹姆士說話還安撫自己的情緒，因為他們已經站在施密特家的房子前了，「而且我們已經到了。」朗姆洛不自覺的吞了口口水。

施密特家靠近的時時候看起來比之前都大，它是木頭製成的一棟屋子，有著紅色的屋頂，但現在顏色因為年久未修繕，不是坑坑巴巴就是都變成暗紅色，就像是沾著血一樣。它的門被釘上了好幾條木板，應該是為了防止人進去，又或者是怕裡頭的東西出來？總之兩個手無寸鐵的孩子是無法拆開的。

「你之前到底是怎麼進去的……」朗姆洛感到十分的無奈，而詹姆士則是歪著腦袋努力回想，「我忘記了耶……」他最後這樣說著，換得了朗姆洛的一個白眼。

這下可好了，站在門外的朗姆洛想著不如乾脆就回家吧。可是旁邊的詹姆士不改他的固執，他一下子就繞過朗姆洛跑下樓梯，讓朗姆洛先是被嚇了一跳，才發現詹姆士已經消失了蹤影，他有些生氣的跺了幾下腳，聽到木板嘎嘰的叫著，他便馬上就三步併兩步，追著詹姆士消失的方向去。

繞到房子的左側，朗姆洛在幾株灌木從旁，發現了蹲在地上的詹姆士，「你看，這有扇窗戶！」他指著黑色框的窗戶，看起來足夠塞下一個大人的大小，朗姆洛也跟著蹲到詹姆士旁邊，他想那大概是通往地下室的，不過玻璃面由於長年沒人清洗而黑漆漆的，完全看不見裡面的東西。

兩個孩子都伸手對著窗戶拉拉敲敲，最後在一起用力推的時候，窗戶被打開了，一股腐敗的臭味馬上竄出來，熏的朗姆洛連眼睛都痛了。用衣服摀著口鼻適應一會兒之後，朗姆洛試著跟詹姆士窺看底下的東西，可是天色已經漸漸暗了下來，加上今天是灰暗的陰天，光線根本不夠照入底下的空間，只能隱約辨認出裡面有張鐵桌子，還可以聽見一個嗡嗡的聲音。

朗姆洛跟詹姆士互看著對方一會兒，他們都知道接下來該怎麼做，於是一起都伸出了右手，在空中搖晃了三下拳頭，馬上就決定了誰要先下去的順序，而萬年都出石頭的朗姆洛，輸給了基本上猜拳必勝的詹姆士。

輸了的孩子忿忿的盯著自己的拳頭，好像想要乾脆揍暈自己算了，「你這膽小鬼……」但朗姆洛最後還是只在嘴裡碎碎念，接著就咬咬下唇，邊不斷的在心裡給自己打氣，邊轉身背對著窗戶準備爬下去，而詹姆士則是趴在他前面，滿臉擔憂的看著朗姆洛。

黑暗漸漸吞噬著朗姆洛的身影，直到他的臉龐完全消失，接著連攀在窗沿的手有不見了，四周非常還是十分靜謐，就連蟲鳴或是風吹在樹葉上的聲音也沒有，詹姆士不知道自己等了多久，只感覺這段時間漫長的不可思議，他開始為朗姆洛感到緊張，還有些後悔這樣拉著對方來。

「朗姆洛……」他用氣音小聲的喚著男孩的名字，可是沒有人回答，只有空洞的黑色在窗子裡，像是也要把詹姆士吸進去一樣，這讓他更加的感到害怕了。

詹姆士又喊了幾次，卻還是只聽見同樣的嗡嗡聲，沒有朗姆洛的任何一點回應或聲響，他有些焦急但又不曉得該怎麼辦，這時候突然「叩」的一聲，一隻有些沾汙的小手出現在窗沿上，「底下有個櫃子，你爬下來可以站著。」朗姆洛棕色的眼睛在黑暗中閃閃發亮，讓詹姆士就如同看見了希望一樣。

「下面很黑，你要小心一點。」朗姆洛一面觀察著下面的情況，一面繼續說著，但是詹姆士難得的不發一語，他有些困惑的抬起頭，看著詹姆士一副快要哭出來的表情，讓朗姆洛感到有些搞不懂而皺起眉頭，「快點啦！我想趕快離開。」他有些不耐煩的對詹姆士招手，而後者也回過神來乖乖的準備也要爬下去。

兩個人都踩到地下室的地板後，那股腐敗的臭味又再次傳來，還夾雜著藥水與地下是潮濕的氣味，「你記得是掉在哪裡嗎？」朗姆洛痛苦的說著，這裡臭到不行的味道讓他想到豬肉店生肉的氣味，想吐的感覺開始往喉嚨聚集。

「我不是很確定，可是應該不是在這裡……」詹姆士努力回想，但他的印象非常模糊，他記得的是木頭製的地板，這個地下室感覺不似之前他去過的地方，「或許是在樓上……」

朗姆洛對於詹姆士不確定的態度有些不快，可是眼下他也想要趕快離開這個地方，所以從口袋裡掏出一個小小的手電筒，那是他偷偷從瑞秋的鑰匙串上拔下來的，還差點給上頭她哥哥買來的防狼噴霧噴個滿臉。

微弱的黃光照在水泥地上，由拿著光源的朗姆洛帶頭，詹姆士則是輕拽著前方人的衣角，他們摸著髒兮兮的牆壁與櫃子，一邊緊挨著對方朝前面的樓梯前進，像是怕驚動誰一樣悄悄的走著，也都不敢東張西望，只怕看見什麼恐怖的東西。

過了好一會陣子之後，他們終於踩上了破爛的階梯，已經被蛀蟲吃了些部分，朗姆洛一腳踏上去的時候，也跟大門口的階梯一樣發出小小的尖叫，朗姆洛轉過頭看著詹姆士，後者也只是靜靜的回望著他，讓朗姆洛只好深吸幾口氣，然後拖著身後的詹姆士，最快又盡量最安靜的速度爬上樓梯，通到了一樓正對著大門的地方。

一樓雖然有些光線從被木條貼住的窗戶穿入，卻絲毫不減它詭異的氣氛，朗姆洛看著不滿灰塵的地板，還有前方一些陳舊的家具沒有被搬走，他想他們應該是在客廳的位置，而門口進來的右手邊是通往樓上的樓梯。朗姆洛叫詹姆士趕快講那隻熊在哪，一邊在心裡祈禱不會是在二樓，他不想再冒著摔死的危險了。

而詹姆士看起來有點恍惚，他晃到客廳的正中央，有些狐疑的盯著靠進樓梯的位置，「我記得明明是掉在這裡……」他像是在自言自語，有好像是說給朗姆洛聽的。

「該不會被別人撿走了吧……」朗姆洛一邊左顧右盼的找，一邊朝詹姆士旁邊走去，一方面希望真的不在這個地方，讓他們可以趕快離開這棟陰森的房子，因為一上來到一樓沒多久，他就一直感覺到有個視線，卻又完全不見個人影，這讓他的不安升到了極致。

「還有誰會來嗎？」詹姆士轉頭看著朗姆洛，而後者只是在心裡暗罵「不就你這種沒事幹的臭傢伙會來」，朗姆洛知道一些孩子會說要來這裡壯膽，或是玩些探險遊戲，反正他是沒參加過，也不是很關注其他人的事情。

雖然非常的想要走，不過已經是答應別人的事情，況且詹姆士一副不願意空手而歸的模樣，朗姆洛只好硬著頭皮，「不然我們在一樓找找吧……」他實在沒辦法，只能這樣對著詹姆士說。

他們分頭進行搜索，但其實也沒什麼可以找的，頂多就是繞著有尿騷味的家具看，而朗姆洛則朝著樓梯下方的儲藏室走，試著轉動門把看看，結果果然是鎖死的，讓他有些失望的垂下肩膀，而站到了朗姆洛的旁邊，一無所獲的詹姆士也一臉哀愁。

「可能真的不見了吧。」詹姆士鼓著臉頰，噘起自己紅色的嘴唇，眼睛裡頭看起來水汪汪的，讓朗姆洛有些害怕對方就這樣哭出來，「可以再問問別人……」他拍拍詹姆士的肩膀，後者則是說還是回家好了，聽到這句話的時後，朗姆洛卻發現他心裡頭一點都開心不起來。

兩個孩子正準備帶著失落回家，可是就在他們踩過地板的時候，朗姆洛停下了腳步，又來回在同一塊地板上採了幾下，「等一下！」他壓低聲音喊住了詹姆士，「這底下搞不好有東西。」朗姆洛有些興奮的說著。

朗姆洛知道一些人會把東西藏在地板下，例如珍貴的珠寶等等，他就曾經因為這個大發現，終於能吃了一頓不錯的。他們都無法藏起眼中的興奮，紛紛趴下來用手去扳木板，果真被朗姆洛拔起了一些。

他們一起把一塊被接起來的木板抬起，發現下面是一個小空間，裡頭塞了些玩具或是衣服，有一股發霉的味道，但是詹姆士很快就驚喜的叫了一聲，「在這裡！」他發現了跟自己同名的巴基熊，正靜靜的躺在角落，儘管被衣服蓋住了部分，他還是認出了眼罩和紅色的手臂。

詹姆士想要伸手去撈那隻熊，可是這個方形的空間對他來說有些深，他只能小心翼翼的爬進去，站在上面的朗姆洛則是催促他盡快，等到抱住了他被丟棄在這裡的可憐小熊，正準備要爬上去的時候，一個聲音從上面傳了出來。

是木頭被踩彎的聲音，詹姆士本來還想說是不是自己聽錯了，可是抬頭看著朗姆洛，對方滿臉都寫著驚恐，接著是靴子踩在地上的碰撞聲，朗姆洛連冷汗都流了出來，趕快跟著詹姆士也跳進那個洞裡，在兩個人一起拉過木板闔上。

「那是鬼嗎……」詹姆士有些微微的顫抖，縮著身體擠著朗姆洛，而朗姆洛也是緊貼著詹姆士，這個空間雖然能容納兩個孩子，但是其他的物品也佔了很大的地方，而且腐敗與霉味也開始越來越重。

腳步聲碰碰碰的傳來，聽起來像是下樓聽的聲音，朗姆洛在詹姆士的耳邊非常小聲的說著，「那是人。」聽著越來越接近的聲音，朗姆落想這是他最不願遇到的狀況，這間沒什麼人的空屋還有其他人在，不管是流浪漢還是毒蟲之類的，遇到什麼人朗姆洛都覺得不安全。


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轉折

但是眼下除了躲起來沒有別的方法了，朗姆洛嚥下了一口口水，聽著應該是靴子踩上一樓木板的聲音，他只能從木板的縫隙稍微看見外面，可是不夠看得見外頭的人影，只有被光線拖長的影子，蓋過了朗姆洛的臉龐。

時間滴答滴答的在走，朗姆洛感覺到自己的心跳越來越快，呼吸的速度也越來越不穩，他只好用手摀著自己的嘴巴，想要降低自己的喘息聲，一邊努力的吸著稀薄的氧氣。

他又稍為挪動了一下身體，這個小儲藏室實在不大，連朗姆洛這樣比較瘦小的孩子都覺得擠，更何況旁邊還有一個詹姆士，既然不知道要躲多久，不如讓自己稍微舒服些，而且如果腿麻了，等一下出事也會比較麻煩。

一個東西刺到了朗姆洛的下背部，他先是僵直了身體，才用另外一隻手慢慢伸到後面，拿出一個小小的物體，他將那東西放在身側，就著昏暗的光線中來看，那分節的圓柱狀物體在閃閃發亮，感覺上應該是某種金屬，所以朗姆洛就把它悄悄收進自己的口袋。

反正都已經來這種地方，朗姆洛想著至少不要讓自己吃虧，又悄悄把手放到背後，摸摸找找很快又抓到兩根，應該是跟剛才類似的東西，他也同樣塞到褲子口袋。

而一旁的詹姆士不敢亂動，緊張的瞪著另外一個間隔，木板呀咿呀咿的聲音仍舊不間斷，從樓上下來的人在一樓到處搜尋著，像一隻叢林裡的獵犬，四處搜索著牠的獵物，等待時機好一口咬碎目標的脖子。

前方有人走過木板，嘰嘰的聲音傳來遠處，朗姆洛可以感覺到那個震動，他看那人應該是往地下室的方向去了，但是唯一個出口也是在地下室，他握緊自己的拳頭，開始想著他們現在如果往二樓跑，不知道能不能找到出去的路，可是難保他們跑不過外頭的人，這又是一個危險的方式。

突然的一個觸感從手背傳來，嚇得朗姆洛的心漏了一拍，讓他緩緩轉過頭，看向詹姆士也是一臉僵硬，但後者發現了視線，還是擠出了一個微笑，「不會有事的……」他輕握著朗姆洛的手，一邊用些微顫抖口型說著。

會不會有事，朗姆洛並不確定，但是他試著這樣說服自己，他們會平安無事的出去，同樣「碰碰碰」的聲音再一次傳來，破損嚴重的樓梯正宣告著，那個人已經走到地下室去了，整個老房屋都跟著朗姆洛他們靜靜的等，看這原本在屋裡的人會怎麼決定。

自從那人走到地下室後，四周的聲音就只剩下了朗姆洛手掌中的呼吸聲，而詹姆士則是將那隻巴基熊悄悄的拿過來，塞到了朗姆洛的懷裡，後者瞪了詹姆士一眼，好像在怪他不合時宜，這種情況下還拿玩具鬧自己。

但是另外一邊的詹姆士，眼中卻充滿了鼓勵，朗姆洛雖然有些不耐煩，卻還是拿下臉上的手，摟緊了那隻造成這一切的熊，柔軟的毛輕輕撫在他的手臂上，感覺比較像是包裹住他的身體，溫暖了因為恐懼而發冷的身體。

兩個孩子都握緊彼此的手，看著微弱的光線再次被遮住，通往二樓的樓梯發出了哭嚎，那人一步一步踏實的踩著老舊的階梯，靴子跟撞著木頭的聲響是活人唯一迴盪的聲音，可是卻比鬼怪恐怖好幾倍。

直到聲音已經遠離到快聽不見，朗姆洛才終於感覺些微的放鬆，而到完全無聲一會兒之後，他才用眼神示意詹姆士，讓他們兩個一起手舉高抵著頭頂的木板，直起上半身來將它撐起一個縫隙，以看見外頭的情況。

地板上還有在翻滾的灰塵，而同樣被釘住的窗戶可以看見外頭，天色已經接近深藍與黑色，太陽即將迎向它生命的最後一段，到了夜晚會越來越恐怖。朗姆洛心裡有些焦急，不過他還是確認了四周之後，才示意詹姆士撐著木板，自己則從縫隙先鑽出去。

不知是否由於天色的緣故，房子似乎比剛才還要更加沉默，隱約可以聽見遠處的狗螺聲，讓外頭更像是活人的世界，朗姆洛感覺到空氣中的冰冷，讓他不舒服還打了下冷顫，「快點。」他趕緊轉過身來說著，並從外面抓著板子好讓詹姆士出來。

詹姆士先扔出自己的巴基熊，接著才爬出了怪異的小儲藏間，幫滿臉焦慮的朗姆洛一起放好木板，可是兩個孩子的力氣還是比較小，加上剛才的緊張讓全身肌肉都繃緊好一段時間，朗姆洛現在已經沒什麼力量，所以木板闔上時，仍舊發出了一聲小小的碰撞聲。

朗姆洛腦袋一瞬間空白了一下，身上的血液像是都停止了一樣，寒冷的感覺更加明顯了，然後他就一手拽起地上無辜的小熊，另外一隻手想也沒想，用力抓著詹姆士的小臂，拉著他拔腿就往地下室的入口跑。

他不去想背後的腳步聲是不是錯覺，但是他感覺得到那些聲音，奔跑時一起呼嘯在耳邊而過，所以朗姆洛只是一昧的跑，幸好詹姆士也跟得上他，這時候也顧不得那些聲響，朗姆洛滿心都是要趕快逃離這地方。

乒乒碰碰跑到地下室，光線已經暗到看不清楚路，身上撞了地下室的東西幾下，最後也不知道自己是怎麼跑到窗邊的，但是朗姆洛總算爬上的桌子，他先用兩隻手抓著巴基熊，用小熊的屁股跟自己僅剩的一些力氣撞開又被關上的窗戶，詹姆士也擠上來一起幫了忙，接著朗姆洛先丟出手中的玩偶，讓它在地上滾了一圈，再跟著鑽出去外頭。

他轉過頭準備幫助詹姆士，後者已經爬出半個身體，掙扎著想要爬出來，朗姆洛蹲下來握住詹姆士的手臂，像後施力好把對方拉出來，而就在同時，就著外面微弱的光，他還是看見一個人影。

那應該是他見過最驚悚的臉，雖然隱藏在黑暗之中，卻埋不住他的恐怖，一張紅色的臉，看起來不似正常人，而是宛若一具骷髏，不知道黑色風衣底下的身體是否也如此，但是那從樓梯口探下來的半個人身，已經讓朗姆洛無法再多加思考。

詹姆士這時也終於離開那個地下室，對上了朗姆洛滿臉的恐懼，還有不斷滴落冷汗的臉，他也察覺到異樣的氣息，可是還沒來得及問什麼，朗姆洛就又拽他的手，拎起小熊又開始狂奔，因為他們還尚未脫離施密特家的範圍。

雖然被拖著逃離這塊土地，詹姆士還是轉過頭，瞥了一眼灰撲撲的窗戶，模糊的看不太清楚，可是隱約能發現，有一個人影在那裡，所以他也回握住朗姆洛的手，盡快跟上對方的腳步。

彷彿還被人繼續追逐著，不過逃跑的時候就是不要回頭，朗姆洛長久以來都是這樣想，要是有所遲疑就會被追上，被追上的話下場就會是淒慘的，所以他也就一直牽著詹姆士，手上還握著一隻戴眼罩的傻熊，不斷的往前奔跑，直到朗姆洛發現到，他們已經回到了熟悉的街道。

路上的行人來來去去，朗姆洛漸漸放慢了速度，一下子跑了好長一段距離，放鬆下來讓他能感覺到疲累的釋放，身體開始慢慢停了下來，但是卻讓心跳的聲音更加明顯，他只好帶著詹姆士到一個有路燈可以照入的巷子，讓自己可以好好喘口氣。

「剛才那真是……」等自己稍微恢復了些，朗姆洛才終於開口，「我真的不會再跟你去那裡了。」他板著小臉，裝出一副要教訓人的模樣對著詹姆士說，後者盯了朗姆洛一陣子，看對方明明環著胸，努力表現出凶巴巴的臉，可是手上的小熊讓朗姆洛看起來有些滑稽，詹姆士沒忍住就噗嗤的笑出來，對面的朗姆洛同時也不忍不住笑，兩個孩子就在白色的燈光下，因為之前瘋狂的冒險笑了起來。

過一陣子後，他們都停下了大笑然後望著對方，朗姆洛棕色的眼睛在燈光下變得明亮，加上還有剛剛劇烈運動後，沾在臉上的汗水亮晶晶的，沒有減退的笑也很好看，「謝謝你，朗姆洛。」詹姆士看著朗姆洛，眼神中充滿發自內心感激。

詹姆士的舉動讓朗姆洛一時有點不知所措，「哼哼，沒有我不行吧！」他撇過開始泛紅的臉，想隱藏自己緊張的表情，因為從沒人這樣對待過他，不要說道謝或稱讚了，連一點禮貌的問候都是少之又少。

「給你。」朗姆洛將巴基熊舉到詹姆士的面前，讓他跟這隻被拯救出來的玩偶面對面，而詹姆士盯著熊那白色的眼睛，突然有種非常奇怪的感覺。

他知道只要現在他收下這隻熊，那麼他跟朗姆洛這次的冒險就完全結束了，找回自己心愛的玩偶當然是高興的，可是這也表示他沒有理由再要求朗姆洛，就算自己真的算救了朗姆洛，畢竟一開始的約定就只有如此，他們倆之間已經還清了。

詹姆士不太明白心裡這種失落的感受，明明他才認識朗姆洛這麼短的時間，卻好比史蒂夫要離開的時候，自己獨自站在街上，手中只有一隻被贈送的玩偶，不斷的揮著手直到車子消失，他那時也是感覺到那股落寞。

努力的想要從小腦袋擠出點什麼，可是詹姆士只是手絞緊了自己的褲子，完全想不出個理由，好讓自己可以不用接過玩偶，「啊，你看這裡。」正當詹姆士心裡已經急到不行的時候，朗姆洛反到是先開口，並將玩偶往詹姆士的方向更貼近。

向前湊近看了仔細，詹姆士注意到巴基熊的左臂的異狀，「破掉了？」縫線處的布料開始分離，不知道是什麼時候給弄壞的，這讓他頓時覺得悽慘，壞事根本接連不斷。

朗姆洛小小的聲音從熊的後面傳來，「我是可以幫你……」聽到這話讓詹姆士感覺瞬間亮了起來，用著充滿期待的眼睛盯著又遮著自己表情的朗姆洛，「你剛剛說什麼？」他有些興奮的說著。

「我說我可以幫你把那隻笨熊縫好！」朗姆洛將舉著玩偶的手放下，垂著頭一面快速的講著，說完後棕色的眼睛只敢稍微朝上瞥一下詹姆士，接著又在地面的小石頭，還有巴基熊的大頭之間來回。

不是說自己的裁縫技術多好，只是自從母親進了精神病院之後，衣服褲子基本上破了都是得由自己處理，他的父親當然是不會給他買一件新的，除非那老傢伙終於打算賣了他，想把他賣相扮好一點，不然朗姆洛都是自己去偷的，或乾脆自己縫著湊合用。

他記得母親還在的時候，自己會跑到母親的身邊，趴在她的大腿上想要撒嬌，「喔，布洛克，媽媽在忙。」有些粗糙的手掌會摸摸他的頭，卻不曾真的阻止過男孩，只是繼續自己手上的針線活。

偶而母親興致來的時候，也會告訴朗姆洛該怎麼做，但是小男孩哪懂這麼多，縫紉這種東西他沒有料到對未來的自己會有需要，那時候他以為家裡只是窮，所以他都單純聽著母親溫柔的語調，靜靜的盯著她手上的動作。

可是詹姆士卻看起來極其開心，要是他長了對翅膀的話，小傢伙應該早就非上天了，他甚至握住了朗姆洛的手，讓熊跑到對方的懷裡，一面叨叨絮絮的念著感謝的話，讓朗姆洛只能轉過臉，完全不敢直視詹姆士的大眼睛。

「謝謝你，朗姆洛你人真好！」臉上傳來奇怪的觸感，朗姆洛愣了一下，才發現詹姆士親了他了面頰，「你、你幹什麼！」朗姆洛一邊摀著自己的臉，一邊急忙的後隊一步，跟靠得很近的詹姆士分開一小段距離。

「媽媽跟我說如果很喜歡一個人，又不知道怎麼告訴對方的話，可以這樣做。」看著有些受到驚嚇的朗姆洛，詹姆士瞬間癟了嘴巴，「還是你不喜歡嗎？」他的表情流露出受傷的模樣，眨著閃著水光的眼睛，像隻可憐兮兮的小狗。

「是沒有……」面對詹姆士一副被自己欺負的樣子，朗姆洛緊張的有些結巴，「只是你突然靠過來嚇到我了，下次要講一聲……」他的眼睛轉向地上的一個塑膠袋，一邊在嘴裡咕噥著，不過詹姆士到是聽得一清二楚。

棕髮的孩子連忙點點頭，說以後絕對會注意，而朗姆洛雖然覺得好像哪裡怪怪的，但是想了像還是沒有頭緒，「總之，明天我再把這傢伙拿給你。」，朗姆洛晃了晃手上的巴基熊，讓話題再次回到熊的身上。

「那明天放……啊，明天是星期六！」本來想要等放學的時候找朗姆洛，可是明天卻給放假，詹姆士想是要等到星期一，還是會因此而放棄？

「你知道東區的那個山坡嗎？」朗姆洛先開口詢問著，而詹姆士想了一下，便回答他知道，那個靠近森林的一個小山坡，以前他偶而會跟史蒂夫一起去那附近玩，史蒂夫會拿著畫冊寫生，而自己則是到處捉小蟲玩。

「我們明天可以約在那裡，」朗姆洛看起來有點緊繃，手有些不安的捏著巴基熊的肚肚，「我還可以順便帶你去看一隻很肥的紫毛鳥，如果你想的話……」他將視線從玩偶的頭移開，偷偷的觀察詹姆士的表情。

「好！」詹姆士幾乎是快速的秒答，還握緊了自己的拳頭，一副蓄勢待發的樣子，「明天早上九點，不，八點好了！」他又再次的貼近朗姆洛，而對方這次沒有再躲開。

詹姆士伸出了自己右手的小指，示意朗姆洛要跟自己作約定，而對著詹姆士的笑臉，朗姆洛也不自覺得笑了起來，然後一手抱著巴基雄，另外一隻手伸了出去，跟對面的小指頭勾了一下。

「很晚了，我該回家了，」快速的收回了手之後，朗姆洛發現到天空已經全暗好一會兒，他不該這麼晚還待在外頭的，「明天見。」他最後用有些小聲的說著，而詹姆士則用開心的回答同樣的話，然後朝著朗姆洛漸漸消失的小小背影揮手。

第二天他們都沒有爽約，連巴基熊都完好的出現，儘管接縫的地方有點皺摺，不過詹姆士完全不在乎，而朗姆洛一躺上柔軟的草地，強烈的睡意就席捲上來，他很快就被擊敗而睡著了。

他醒來的時候，看見天空是明亮的藍色，還有幾朵小雲在慢慢飄動，微風吹過來非常舒服，朗姆洛揉著眼睛坐起來，一瞬間還有些懷疑自己在哪，詹姆士跟巴基熊在他的旁邊，男孩正仰躺著並伸手指著一片雲，「你看那個像不像章魚？」朗姆洛則是說那像隻烏賊，玩偶則是持保留意見。

之後他們真的找到了那隻紫色的鳥，本來朗姆洛想要捉牠起來鬧，但是發現鳥的窩裡多了兩隻小東西，正咿咿呀呀的叫的時候，兩個男孩選擇躲到一邊，觀察另外一隻沒見過的黑鳥飛到巢裡，嘴裡叼著好幾隻小蟲。

這倒是激起了他們的興趣，兩個孩子很快就比賽起抓蟲，抓完了就跑回小鎮上，躲到了瑞秋家旁邊的一棵樹上，用朗姆洛自己做的彈弓，偷偷把剛抓的蟲子射到女孩茂密的頭髮上，聽到對方尖叫著要把頭髮剪掉，兩個孩子都因為惡作劇竊竊笑了起來，並在瑞秋的哥哥來揍他們前跑走，又到另外一個地方玩耍去了。

這一天過得很快，朗姆洛幾乎是筋疲力盡，但他卻比以往都還要快樂，在太陽下山的時候兩個男孩道別，沒有什麼不捨因為同時他們也約定好，明天要一起去附近的一個黑湖，許多人都說那裏面有著水鬼，是以前被別人淹死的孩子。

不過兩個男孩說是害怕，卻因為有著對方，又提起了幾分勇氣跟好奇，跑到稀奇古怪的地方冒險，有時候是到附近的小山丘玩耍，又或只是窩在一個無人的小地方，悠悠閒閒的度過一個下午。

朗姆洛會帶詹姆士去爬樹，找最好的材料製作彈弓，後者會帶朗姆洛去他以前跟史蒂夫的秘密基地，或是想些新奇的鬼點子去整克拉克一夥人，還會幫朗姆洛一起做作業，兩個人有時候還窩著畫圖之類的，然後再嘲笑對方的藝術天分。

他們已經不會再特別去作約定，因為兩人一熊每天的行程都是這樣，而朋友這個詞不用特地去解釋，就已經落再他們心裡，不用在乎其他孩子的眼光，也不必像大人之間的猜疑，沒有所謂不一樣的朋友，就只有真誠的一起玩樂，一起分享自己的過去與現在。

可是時間總是會流逝，現實時常都是在改變，人們總要面臨的是變化。

那一天如同平常的日子，他們剛剛從被澆了一頭水了克拉克那裡逃脫，不過誰叫他又要欺負一個新轉來的孩子，跑到了貧民區的街道上，兩個孩子相視一笑，看著時間也差不多，詹姆士就說要陪著朗姆洛回家。

朗姆洛已經習以為常，便跟詹姆士肩併著肩走，手上則抱著有點髒兮兮的巴基熊，自從上次他把玩偶縫好之後，詹姆士就藉著「他的手需要看護照顧」的理由，把這傢伙塞給朗姆洛，「切，誰是看護啊！」而雖然嘴巴上這樣說著，黑髮的男孩還是小心的接過熊，緊緊的抱在懷裡，感受那個柔暖的觸感。

「巴基！」那個金髮的孩子突然出現在前方，擋住了兩個人的去路，還驚叫的一個非常熟悉的名字，「誰他媽叫……」朗姆洛下意識的就想嗆回去，卻突然發現到不對勁。

「你是從哪裡拿到這個的？」有著天藍色眼睛男孩走上前，皺著眉頭並滿臉的焦急，指著被抱得緊緊的玩偶大聲的說著，「告訴我！從哪裡？」男孩比朗姆洛稍微高一點，身材也比較壯些，越來越逼近的壓迫感，讓朗姆洛一時間有點難以反應。

「我的朋友……」盯著對面孩子充滿怒氣跟哀傷的眼睛，朗姆洛有些喘不過氣的感覺，朋友這個詞在嘴裡有些含糊不清，「從我的朋友那裡……」再直視對方眼睛自己大概就要被灼傷了，朗姆洛嚥下一口口水，發現自己漸漸遺忘了重要的事，又或說努力讓自己不要想起來的那件事情。

他應該要猜到會有這一天的，應該早就要知道的，「這不可能，」金髮的孩子幾乎是尖叫著，讓許多路過的人都看了過來，那些充滿異樣與責怪的眼神，全都刺向朗姆洛的身體，「這個玩偶是我給巴基的，只有他跟我有。」

「別再說了……這個是……」朗姆洛不敢看向一旁的詹姆士，捏著玩偶的手微微發抖著，只從嘴巴裡面掙扎般的擠出這一句話，卻幾乎只是瀕死的一點呼救，另外一個孩子，那個誠實又充滿正義感的男孩並沒有聽到，他就要說破這個謊言了

不管在心裡怎麼祈禱，像那些從前曾相信過的神祇求救，卻跟往常一樣沒有得到回應，「你在說謊！」指控的聲音彷彿重重襲來，掀起腦海中的一片漣漪，帶來那些曾被教訓與羞辱過的話語。

你就只是一個小騙子，一個沒有用的雜種，你跟你母親一樣是神經病，騙子小偷雜碎蠢蛋髒老鼠，那些聲音開始在腦袋裡面糾纏，那些大人那些男男女女，老師跟孩子們都在取笑他，笑他是個沒人要沒人愛沒有朋友的小孩。

「我叫你不要再說了！」朗姆洛也大吼了出來，含雜著懇求的意味，拜託另外一個孩子不要把那件事說出來，不要害自己又被懲罰，再次被當成異類的欺負，甚至像母親一樣被帶到精神病院再也回不來，不要讓詹姆士發現……

可是史蒂夫哪會知道這些事？

「你這個說謊的騙子，巴基早就已經死掉了！」


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完結章，寫實魔幻大結局

事情總是發生的非常突然。

「這位是新轉來的同學，」皮爾斯先生在全班面前介紹一個沒見過的男孩，「傑克．羅林斯。」穿著襯衫跟短褲的男孩在前方直挺挺的站著，並沒有多說什麼，只是皺著眉朝所有人點點頭，就照指示走向自己的坐位。

那個空位原本是瑞秋的，但是剪了短髮的女孩當時又哭又叫，她的哥哥還親自跑一趟到學校，就為了讓瑞秋逃離朗姆洛的魔掌，不再被黑髮的壞孩子欺負。

班上許多孩子都在竊竊私語，不只是因為羅林斯看似凝重的表情，還有他的頭髮跟其他的人不一樣，髮膠讓黑髮伏伏貼貼的，露出了前面的一大塊額頭，讓有些比較頑皮的孩子甚至笑了起來，悄聲說一些以為沒人聽見的笑話。

不過羅林斯沒有理會其他人，乖乖放下了書包坐好，將裡頭的文具跟課本都在桌上擺放整齊，「你為什麼要抹髮膠？」旁邊的朗姆洛突然說話了，讓羅林斯轉過頭看他，但視線一對上幾秒之後，好像覺得自己問錯問題一樣，有著雜亂頭毛的男孩又垂下目光，擺出一副無聊的表情。

「因為今天要上學，這樣會很奇怪嗎？」羅林斯想了一下才這樣說道，他的母親從以前就教導他，要讓自己保持整潔，這樣才會給別人好印象，雖然由於跟其他孩子外表不一樣，比較不活潑的個性也讓他有些難融入其他孩子，但是自從母親過世之後，他就堅持每天都要早起把自己處理好。

另外一個孩子突然的開口，嚇得朗姆洛有些僵硬，因為他沒想過旁邊的人會回答自己，平時其他人都幾乎對他視而不見，或是露出懼怕的表情，可是羅林斯只是平靜的説著，一面翻開自己乾淨的課本。

「不會……」朗姆洛有點不好意思的拿出自己破爛的課本，還有只剩下一半鉛筆，「我覺得這樣挺酷的……」他在嘴裡小聲的説著，不過那卻是發自內心的感覺。

羅林斯突然轉過頭盯著他，皺著眉頭的表情讓朗姆洛有點緊張，想自己是不是又做錯了什麼，「謝謝。」不過對方最後認真的這樣對他說，雖然仍舊面無表情，但朗姆洛還是給羅林斯一個笑。

「我叫傑克．羅林斯，還有我也喜歡你的彈弓。」新來的男孩再次介紹自己，一邊用手指著從朗姆洛書包裡探出頭的小武器，磨平的頂端是紅色的星星在閃爍。

「布洛克．朗姆洛。」另外一個孩子也說出自己的名字，「布洛克，我記住了。」羅林斯點點頭，然後他們兩個相視了一下，接著一同發出了小小的笑聲，讓老師警告他們一次，才假裝專心上課。

「糟了……」在外頭偷看這一切的詹姆士在心裡想著，朗姆洛已經一整天都無視他了，甚至還刻意的躲開自己，這讓他感覺非常的不好，現在這個新來的孩子又輕而易舉就知道朗姆洛的名字，難受的情緒不斷卡在胸口。

但是他也不再隨便向前，明明好幾次想要叫住朗姆洛，或是伸手去抓住對方，卻又因為他明顯迴避的態度，加上由於自己的緣故，害得朗姆洛被叫去挨罵，承受不應是他的罪，讓詹姆士只敢孤伶伶的半舉著手，站在原地目送對方離去。

那天在街道上發生的事情，詹姆士也不曉得該怎麼辦，他聽見那個金髮男孩的話，說自己早就已經死掉，一種奇怪的感覺竄上他的小腦袋，一切似乎開始合理的多。

像是為何除了朗姆洛以外，從來沒有人用正眼看過自己，就連金髮的孩子都沒瞧過一眼，明明巴基這個名字好像是屬於他的，還有每次跟朗姆洛分別之後，自己去了哪裡又怎麼到學校的，他完全都沒有記憶。

想起朗姆洛以前從不在人群中喊他，是從有了巴基熊這個擋箭牌之後，對方才開始願意在其他人面前對自己開口，他又回憶起其他人看向朗姆洛的眼神，多半如同現在一樣的充滿鄙視與悲憐。

「你突然跳下車真是太危險了！」本來詹姆士想要說點話，卻由於腦子也一片混亂而噎住，這時另一位金髮的高個男人出現，他走到史蒂夫身邊用英式的腔調對他說話，「發生什麼事了嗎？」男人蹲下來扶著男孩的肩膀，再轉過頭看著朗姆洛。

黑髮的孩子從剛剛就沒有再說一句話，閃著水光的眼睛看著詹姆士的臉，朗姆洛緊咬著下唇，小小的手也握著拳頭，用力得都快讓指甲穿過皮膚，懷裡的巴基熊跟著他在微微顫抖，一旁的詹姆士看得有些難過，「那是我給朗姆洛的！他不是騙子！」儘管很奮力的大聲說著，可是完全沒有傳達給另外兩個人知道。

朗姆洛聽見對方的話後，頭垂得更低而讓詹姆士看不見他的表情，「你這麼想要的話……」他低聲的說著，讓對面的兩個人都看向他，「全部都給你好了！」黑髮的男孩大聲吼著，一把將玩具熊塞到史蒂夫手上， 然後轉身就跑。

詹姆士還來不及反應，朗姆洛小小的身影就消失在巷口，他不知道自己該不該追上前，畢竟這有是自己造成的，而身後另外一個金髮的孩子也在哭，淚水積滿在他藍色的眼睛下，陷入混亂的詹姆士又覺得胸口悶悶的。

「史蒂夫……」腦海裡面出現了一個名字，然後對上了眼前的男孩，他才想起那是自己搬家的好友。

還有一些事情慢慢浮現，包括奪取他手臂的那場車禍，但是好像還有什麼跟著一起出現，有關於更多的劇痛與恐懼，刺耳的煞車聲還在迴盪，可是詹姆士想不起來，那個多餘的場景來源。

雜亂的記憶讓他完全不能思考，再次有意識的時候，詹姆士發現自己已經回到學校，其他的孩子們陸續走進校園，他也走到原本上課的教室，那裡有他的空座位，以及幾朵小花在桌上。

詹姆士沒有繼續待在那，而是繞到隔壁想要去找朗姆洛，剛走出門就剛好看見對方，正駝著背消失在走廊的另一端，他趕緊追了上去，在只有幾呎的距離時，卻被關在教職員室外頭。

在門口繞了一下之後，詹姆士跑到辦公室的後方，手攀著窗戶在外頭偷看，發現朗姆洛坐在導師的前方，不斷相互搓著藏在桌子底下的雙手。

「我對你的行為很失望，朗姆洛。」詹姆士聽不見裡面的聲音，只看見黑髮的孩子表情越來越難過，「你得老實的告訴我，那個玩具到底是從哪裡拿來的？」早晨的時候，史蒂夫的監護人打了電話過來，表示要查明這件事情。

「我說過了，是我的朋友……」朗姆洛小聲的說著，皮爾斯卻打斷了他的話，「我知道你不是壞孩子，但你要跟我說實話才行。」男人用看似平靜的聲音說道，但是男孩知道他的導師並不相信他。

大概所有人都不會相信自己有朋友的，朗姆洛在心裡頭想著，更何況除了自己以外，根本沒有人見過已經死去的詹姆士，抬起頭看見窗戶外的男孩，他深吸了一口氣，「我在施密特家撿到的。」

「你去施密特家做什麼？我記得那裡被封起來了，」皮爾斯把手放在桌上，大姆指摩搓著自己的另外一隻，「並且是禁止你們進去的。」充滿譴責意味的語句，讓朗姆洛又緊張的縮起身體。

「是我在路上撿到的，」黑髮的男孩吞了口口水，不斷在腦海裡尋找可以說的故事，「他掉在巷子裡，又沒有人來拿……」眼神的飄忽不定，讓皮爾斯更加的懷疑朗姆洛的話。

「朗姆洛，」被點名的孩子顫抖了一下，用充滿恐懼的眼神看著皮爾斯，「你到底是在哪裡撿到的？」他稍微傾身向前，對孩子形成了一股壓迫，語氣卻是平穩又充滿期待的。

男孩吞了口口水，坐直了他瘦弱的身體，「我是在路上撿到的，先生，我不知道那是屬於某個人的，」他盯著對方的眼睛說，「我真的非常抱歉，以後不會再這樣做了。」讓年長的男人聽完後點了頭，朗姆洛便暗自鬆了一口氣。

由於之前孩子被分屍的命案已經夠讓學校傷腦筋，老師們也不斷的被質疑，皮爾斯不想讓這件事情被鬧大，反正目前已經有個結果，這個貧困的孩子只是在路上撿到了玩具，這樣交代回去盡快解決就好。

「不用害怕說出事實，」皮爾斯拍了拍男孩的手背，表示稱讚孩子勇敢的行為，「但是目前就把玩具還給別人，好嗎？」見朗姆洛點點頭，皮爾斯又再說了些關於誠實的訓誡，就讓他可以先離開了。

男孩乖巧得靠好椅子準備離開，在關上門的時候瞥了還在外頭的詹姆士一眼，就快速轉移自己的視線，把另外一個孩子焦急的目光隔絕，完全不明所以的詹姆士也是從那時起，一同被朗姆洛給忽視。

他不知道時間已經過了多久，時鐘的走動彷彿不再有意義，詹姆士記憶最清晰的時刻，最多也就是跟朗姆洛一起相處的時間，但對方不再理會自己，而是更樂意和他的新朋友玩耍。

傑克．羅林斯顯然是個好夥伴，他沒有盲目聽信別的孩子話語，「如果我的東西有少任何一件，我會發現，」羅林斯把自己書包裡的東西都倒出來排好，「就算真的被偷了，也不見得就是布洛克做得不是嗎？」他當著其他的孩子面這樣說，然後出去拉走了躲在門口偷看的朗姆洛。

而且不只相較於瘦小的朗姆洛，羅林斯甚至比同年齡的孩子都高壯一些，或許也因為他的父親是名警察，他也跟朗姆洛一樣挺會打架的，並願意在克拉克故意撞倒他的朋友時，伸出自己的援手跟後背。

朗姆洛不再需要沒命似的逃跑，他可以抬頭挺胸的走在路上，有人欺負他也會因此得到教訓，其他人的竊竊私語不會傳入，他跟他的新朋友只需要繼續一起玩耍，而這讓朗姆洛在詹姆士眼裡看來，顯得比以往更加開心。

偶而朗姆洛還是會對上詹姆士的視線，可是琥珀色的眼睛中只有滿滿的哀傷，然後他會再轉過頭，對著羅林斯說說笑笑。

「他不再需要我了。」詹姆士只能在外頭想著，因為他沒有被允許進入朗姆洛的家，屋內則是兩個孩子共享著一本漫畫書，一面咯咯笑了起來，或是由於英雄的舉動眼中閃閃發光。

他曾經嘗試趁著夜晚要偷偷爬進去，想要至少跟朗姆洛道個歉，可是他打開了窗戶後，頭手一進到房間裡時，痛苦與雜音襲上他的身體，他感覺到身體在不斷的震動，每一處都叫囂著要出去，他咬著牙想要硬闖，卻像是被電擊一樣無法動彈。

詹姆士只好退了出去，縮在窗戶下面一整個晚上，等到朗姆洛早上把窗戶關了起來，他才終於起身，像往常一樣靜靜跟在對方的身後，看兩個孩子在一起。

日子又恢復到先前的渾渾噩噩，詹姆士除了守著朗姆洛外，由於史蒂夫暫時在這個小鎮停留，他還會去對方的舊家附近，但是沒有被邀請入內，他也只能看金髮的男孩對著兩隻一模一樣的玩具熊發呆，殊不知他懷念的好朋友就在外頭。

而那天他剛從史蒂夫那裡走到朗姆洛家，他悄悄往窗內窺看，卻發現房間主人還沒有回來，明明黑髮的男孩總會盡量在天黑前回到家，可是空無一人的房間讓詹姆士有點擔憂，他又在附近逗留了一會兒，連朗姆洛的父親都回來了，矮小的身影卻都沒有出現。

會不會是再躲自己呢？詹姆士一邊有些傷心的想，一邊沿著小路準備到對方常去的地方看看，一個東西卻突然進入他的眼簾，他快速的跑到昏暗的小巷子裡頭，小心翻找了一會兒，便確定那個破舊背包正是朗姆洛的。

一個很糟糕的想法出現，詹姆士甩甩頭打算忘掉，試著說服自己，搞不好朗姆洛只是不小心弄掉了，可是他心裡卻越來越緊張，不安的感覺不斷侵蝕著，如果朗姆洛真的被帶走了怎麼辦？又沒有人會注意到朗姆洛，明天早上之前根本沒有人會發現他不見了！

或許只是去玩了，但誰又能保證這一點？誰又能確認朗姆洛沒事？這很奇怪，可是不詳的預感越來越多，詹姆士急忙跑出去，在街道上大喊著黑髮男孩的名字，到每個他們的秘密基地找，卻都是一無所獲。

「史蒂夫！」不知所措的詹姆士跑到好友的家，用力的拍打著窗戶，「朗姆洛不見了！你幫我找找啊！」直到那位金髮的高大男人走來，打開了窗戶再三確認，詹姆士才想起來，也沒有人會看到自己。

「是誰？」史蒂夫的身影也出現在窗戶邊，因為從前會這樣敲窗戶的人，只有他已故的好友巴基，「大概只是惡作劇。」男人關上了窗戶，屋裡的兩個人就各自離去。

獨自站在路旁的詹姆士急得要哭出來，原地又繞了好幾圈，只好又放棄得繼續找，「或許他沒事……」棕髮的孩子想要說服自己，可是無力感還是讓他冰冷的眼淚掉到地上，碎成好幾粒隱形的小水珠。

由於滿滿的焦躁跟慌張，詹姆士只顧著到處找朗姆洛，沒有注意到前方的路況，結果就撞上一個人，他下意識的道歉，不過卻發現到了異樣，便抬起頭看著眼前的男孩，對方手上拎著一袋速食，也正皺著眉頭看著自己。

「你……」詹姆士盯著羅林斯的眼睛，有些緊張的朝對方靠近，另一個孩子也望進他藍綠色的眼睛裡，「朗姆洛不見了！你有看到他嗎？」詹姆士嘗試性的詢問，換得了羅林斯眉間鎖得更深了。

「什麼時候的事？」梳著油頭的孩子開口問道。

詹姆士馬上就撲向前，拽起另一個孩子的手腕，一邊嘴裡快速的說著朗姆洛反常的狀況，還有自己找過哪些地方，一邊拖著他往那條小巷子跑，而羅林斯則是乖乖的跟著，直到發現了朗姆洛的背包，他走向前檢查一番，明白到現在的情形。

「布洛克跟我說過，最近有個怪人會偷偷跟著他，」羅林斯走出了巷子邊說，邊回頭看著愣了一下的詹姆士，「他說那很像之前在施密特家看到的人。」確認詹姆士有跟上後，他轉過頭繼續往前快步走著。

走了好一會兒之後，羅林斯才終於在警察局附近停下，「忘掉等一下你看到的東西，」他又捏又拍拍自己的臉頰，再弄亂了自己的頭髮，「也絕對、絕對不准告訴布洛克。」不明所以的詹姆士只能點點頭，在門口看著羅林斯揉著眼睛走進去。

「嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊爸爸！！！不好了！！！」一個巨大的憾哭聲響遍了整間警局。

※ ※ ※

後來他們真的在施密特家發現了朗姆洛。

可憐的孩子被綁在地下室的手術檯上，他醒來的時候被燈光刺痛眼睛，適應了好一會兒，也緩和下來的腦袋才開始運轉，讓他知道自己現在在哪裡，而旁邊穿著黑衣的紅色男人正是綁架他的人。

朗姆洛努力的扭動身體，想要掙脫綁住他的皮帶，可是它們錮緊他四肢跟身體，想要移動絲毫都十分困難，「這麼快就醒了。」恐怖的男人走到他的身旁，將好幾把手術刀在桌上排開，銳利的刀鋒在白光下，展現了冷峻的光芒。

「雖然沒有那麼完美，不過你似乎跑得挺快的，」宛若惡夢化身的紅惡魔，男人對著朗姆洛說道，轉過身打開一個巨大的鐵櫃，朗姆洛才發現那個嗡嗡聲的來源，正是那個還在運轉的冰箱。

但是讓孩子嚇得說不出話的，是他在那個冰冷的內部，發現他的朋友正看著自己，裡頭還不只一個孩子的肢體，他們全都被縫合成一個個體，這讓恐懼與憤怒佔滿朗姆洛，可是他又無法逃脫，只能驚恐的看著男人再次靠近。

被布條堵上的嘴發出微弱的叫喊，腥紅開始蔓延到雙腳，讓人暈眩的疼痛衝上腦袋，朗姆洛絕望的哭了出來，但是這時候樓上卻傳來了碰撞聲，「警察！」吵鬧的聲響傳了進來。

「他真的在這裡！」曾經讓孩子爬進來的窗戶外，有一個人大聲的喊著，另一邊的人們便更加快速的拆門，讓乒乒碰碰的聲音在老宅子裡迴響，宣告著男人即將失敗。

面容宛若骷髏的男人看起來十分憤怒，手中的刀子一抬，打算乾脆順手殺了朗姆洛滅口，反射性的壁上自己的眼睛，可是並沒有想像中的刺痛再次襲上，反而是男人一聲低吼傳來。

他睜開眼睛，看見的是手上也握著武器的詹姆士，以及摀著手臂趕緊逃走的男人，「詹姆士……」朗姆洛模糊的一次喊出男孩的名字，而後者馬上就丟了刀子，跑到他的朋友身邊，「你還好嗎？你不要死！」他擔憂的看著朗姆洛蒼白的臉。

或許死掉也沒有那麼差，朗姆洛有些迷迷糊糊的想，他身體內的血液仍在向外流，讓他被濃厚的睏意纏上，明明有很多想要說的，有感謝的也有想道歉的，可是身體不受控制而無法動作，最終在其他終於入屋的人群中，漸漸的失去了意識。

這件事情果然引起軒然大波，警察在施密特的房屋中，發現了不只一具孩子的肢體，還搜出那些孩子們被藏在儲藏間的遺物，讓無數的孩子終於能完整的回家，他們的父母也感覺安慰了些。

朗姆洛當然也被警察給訪談，「我本來只是想找我的父親，卻剛好看到那個人……」他用顫抖的聲音說著，被害怕佔領的表情，下一秒彷彿就會哭出來一樣，讓看到的人都為之心疼。

他們去搜查了朗姆洛的家，竟然真的在他父親雜亂的物品中，發現了幾隻小小的金屬手指，比對過後確定是屬於詹姆士．巴恩斯，那個裝著金屬義肢的男孩，也是許久前同樣被殘害的孩子。

「看啊！真是個可憐的小孩！」人們不斷為朗姆洛感到同情，同時怒罵他如禽獸般的父親，雖然仍舊充滿了疑點，但是一個酗酒的無賴，和一個滿是傷痕的孩子，連旁人看到都會紅了眼眶，而兩個人之間究竟誰的話比較可信？又有多少人可以做出正確的判決？ 

「我跟皮爾斯先生說過了，可是他不相信我……」這也讓皮爾斯同樣的受到譴責，「你怎麼能這樣不信任一個孩子？」許多人將矛頭指向他，不明白為何皮爾斯沒有察覺到危險，怪他欺負一個可憐的孩子，讓他沒多久就離開這座小鎮了。

更多的問題被拿出來談論，而警察們還要一邊繼續捉拿逃跑的犯人，外頭的世界亂糟糟，可是朗姆洛則是平靜的躺在病床上，詹姆士也窩在他的旁邊，一起看著羅林斯送來的最新一期漫畫。

本來在清醒之後，朗姆洛見到守在自己身邊的詹姆士撲來時，他是想要開口道歉的，「對不起！」但是詹姆士卻率先開了口，「都是我害的，對不起！」帶著哭腔的聲音悶在朗姆洛的頸子上，讓他一時有些反應不及。

「要是你不想原諒我的話，也沒關係……」詹姆士又突然跳了開來，為自己衝動的舉動噘著嘴，露出有些受傷的表情，看著朗姆洛眼神中的驚訝，「不、是我，我也有錯的地方……」黑髮的男孩趕緊搖頭。

畢竟是他先說了謊，沒有告訴詹姆士他早就已經死去，他從以前就跟母親一樣，能夠看見別人看不見的東西，按照母親的告誡，朗姆洛一直都不敢告訴任何人，深怕會遭遇同樣的下場。

而他也一直很害怕，或許會因為這樣就失去了詹姆士這個朋友，一直到史蒂夫的出現，他才明白到自己多麼壞，欺瞞了他難得的朋友，完全不敢面對詹姆士，「我很抱歉……」還有許許多多的事情，朗姆洛全都將它們包含在不斷的道歉聲中。

眼前的景象開始變得模糊，朗姆洛感覺到眼睛一股熱度，但是他仍然不斷的說著一樣的話，「不要這樣，是我不好。」詹姆士抱住朗姆洛，也跟著低聲的說對不起。

他們過了一會兒才平復了情緒，「我們這樣挺蠢的不是嗎……」哭紅的鼻子看起來一定很好笑，讓朗姆洛感覺到不好意思，「那我們都原諒對方好不好？」詹姆士對著他露齒而笑，看起來也很傻。

「你願意，原諒我嗎？」朗姆洛有些結巴的問道，「因為我們是朋友啊！」棕髮的孩子依舊開朗的説著，他燦爛的笑容讓黑髮的孩子有點暈眩。

他點了點頭，然後在窄小的床上挪動身體，讓詹姆士可以擠上來，一起蓋好病床的薄被子，朗姆洛的腿上還包著厚厚的繃帶，有點疼痛不過這無所謂，重要的是詹姆士沒有拋棄他，他們仍然可以繼續當好朋友。

日子又繼續轉動了起來，警察常常會來找朗姆洛談，詹姆士那時多半只是靜靜的呆在窗邊，盯著外頭的景色發呆。羅林斯偶而也會來，帶著口罩的男孩手上拎著一些禮物，「你沒有跟他說什麼吧？」他問著旁邊的詹姆士。

「說什麼？」朗姆洛發出了抗議，「這個巧克力超好吃的！」詹姆士歡快的大聲說道，蓋掉了朗姆洛的疑惑，很快的他們三個人就在單獨的病房裡玩成一塊，有些事情就顯得不那麼重要了。

而就在朗姆洛快要可以出院的前兩天，意想不到訪客來到了他的病房，是許久未見的巴基熊，被詹姆士的父母給帶進來。

那時候朗姆洛的父親已經被警察居留，社工曾經跟朗姆洛說過，他恐怕得到孤兒院待一會兒，直到審判確定之後才能確定他的去向，黑髮的男孩沒有多說什麼，也沒露出害怕的樣子，因為他不是孤單一個人，他的身邊還有詹姆士，他想自己沒什麼好怕的。

「如果你不嫌棄的話，要不要跟我們一起住？」失去了孩子的巴恩斯夫婦這樣提議道，他們對朗姆洛帶著感恩，因為這聰明又勇敢的孩子，讓他們找回了詹姆士殘缺的部分，同時使悲傷的他們能夠重新振作，再一次找到養育孩子的希望。

朗姆洛跟詹姆士對看了一下，前者便馬上點頭答應了。

他出院的那一天，朗姆洛爬上了巴恩斯夫婦的車子，兩個人一直開心的説著朗姆洛會有個房間，是之前屬於詹姆士的，「希望你不會介意。」朗姆洛很快的搖搖黑色的腦袋，「不會的，非常感謝你們。」他表現得很有禮貌跟乖巧，讓夫婦倆都挺高興的。

懷裡緊抱著失而復得的巴基熊，朗姆洛盯著窗外有些灰濛的天氣，「我們就快要有個家了。」他低聲的説著，但是語氣中透露出無盡的喜悅，巴恩斯夫婦聽到男孩的話，也都微笑了起來。

他們都以為男孩只是在跟玩偶說話，這在孩子間的表現來說應該算是正常，所以只覺得他這樣很可愛，但是巴恩斯夫婦不知道，朗姆洛是在跟他們原本的孩子，那位他們看不見的詹姆士．巴恩斯說話，此刻他坐在朗姆洛的旁邊，也對著黑髮的男孩笑。

「是啊！」他高興的説著，因為他知道，他們從此不會再跟彼此分開了。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊開頭的童謠是從電影The Haunting in Connecticut來的，不知道正確的來源與作者，不過我非常喜歡！電影我也是很喜歡啦XDD


End file.
